I Will Never Understand
by Cassiel-Angel-of-the-Lord
Summary: Alyss' thoughts as she watches the boys train. Short and sweet story.


** Hi guys I really just thought of this story randomly. I was reading my biology book and this, oddly enough, just came to me. Well hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters.**

* * *

I Will Never Understand

* * *

The bright yellow sun hung high in the crystal blue sky, and a gentle breeze blew softly through the old maple and oak trees in the forest that surrounded Redmont. Alyss and Jenny sat on a fallen log in companionable silence as they watch Horace, Gilan, Halt, and Will go through one of their minor training sessions. Halt was criticizing Will for every mistake he made no matter how small, and Gilan was doing much the same to Horace on his sword technique. Even though Will was no longer Halt's apprentice, Alyss knew that Halt would always treat him as if he were. Alyss shook her head at this too true statement. Though, she had to admit, Halt has been giving Will a bit more credit now that he is a full-fledged Ranger.

Horace was playing out a mock sword fight with Gilan with blunt practice swords and it looked as if Horace was getting the best of the young sword master. But then at the last minute Gilan, when he looked like he was about to be beat, lashed at Horace with a couple of quick jabs; and a startling backhand overhand combo. With that the newly appointed knight was sent tumbling to the ground. Jenny let out a couple of high pitched girly giggles, and Alyss allowed herself a soft smile. The rest of the group burst out in laughter, except for Halt of course. When the hilarity had settled down the four "men" went back to training. Alyss rolled her eyes at it all. Everything seemed so calm it was odd for everything to be so…quiet.

You can only watch a practice session for so long before getting bored, unless you were the one training. But it was now at that point where watching the three Rangers and knight practice was getting very tiresome. Alyss reached into her leather pouch and pulled out a small leather book with a bunch of blank paper bound in it, an ink well, and pen. Jenny had done much the same but she instead pulled out a piece of paper that looked like it had a bunch of prices written on it. Alyss's leather book sat open on her lap and the ink well sat in a perfectly placed divot in the log she dipped her hawk feather pen in the black liquid and began writing in her small neat hand writing.

_**April 20**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I will officially never understand boys. I will never try to, nor will I ever want to. The one thing that confuses me the most is the fact that boys try and compete with one another to make themselves look better don't they understand that it makes them look even more immature? Jenny sees it just as well as I well I hope she does anyhow. I remember how much it bothered me when Will and Horace didn't get along.**_

Alyss glanced up at the two boys now practicing their respective occupations, and smiled sadly at the old memories of them throwing curses at one another, and now they would step in the way of a speeding arrow to save each other. She looked back down at her paper and began to write again.

_**But the thing that was funny was the fact that what made them such good friend in the first place was a simple boar hunt. A BOAR HUNT!**_ Alyss sighed and shook her head._** I never would have guessed it that's for sure. I'm very happy that they get along now it sure does make it easier to be around them. But you know in my eyes boys will forever be the most confusing thing to ever try understand. No matter how old or young.**_

Alyss looked back at the training group, specifically at Halt and Will. Her thought scrolled over all the similarities Will and Halt shared.

'They are so alike in so many ways.' Alyss thought, her mind came across another point too; 'But I guess Pauline and I are as well.'

Once again, Alyss dipped her pen in the ink and began her writing again.

_**Though boys are confusing and even annoying at times if they were any other way my life would just be too simple. I would never want to change the way that any of the men in life act, because if they did change life wouldn't be as fun as it is now.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Alyss Mainwarring**_

With a smile resting easily on her lips Alyss placed the cork back on the ink well and packed away all her writing materials. For now life was too good to be worrying about the past it was now time to look to the future.

* * *

**Well it was fun writing this I really hope you all enjoyed it. Now please R/R.**

**Yours truly,**

**Hawkaween Girl**


End file.
